In Love With My Creator
by Tristianna Taylor
Summary: Around the time Gabrielle Ashlocke was still around. Adam Kane/OC Read inside for details and description.
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold. I was running, running from many things. This night, the main thing I was running from was my past. My past life was finally catching up with me.

-[-[-[-

"Mick, this is not the choice you should make."

"I love Adam, there is not a thing you can do about it."

With that statement the running began, out of the doorway and into the forest behind the barn. All of a sudden it was as if my childhood came pouring back into my brain again. All the days of my powers being used, my feral instinct told me that loving Adam was not a bad thing. Adam Kane was a very kind and gentle man, yet I was no ordinary mutant. Being a feral and elemental was not so bad, I learned at only age eleven how to harness my powers rather fast and embrace them. Adam took me under his wing and I got to meet others who were like me.

"Mickie! Over here!"

I ran fast toward Brennen. He is such a sweet guy. Elemental of electricity, he helped me harness the water abilities I have.

"Mulwray! Dang boy, its about freaking time!"

"We couldn't track your comlink."

"That is because Ashlocke has it."

I got in the Helix, our giant jet at Mutant X and we took off. Shalimar, Emma and Jesse were all sitting in their seats, the usual places where they all sat. Adam was in the back, and as soon as I saw him, I gave him a big hug.

"Adam, it is so nice to see a familiar face."

"Did Gabriel hurt you?"

"Yah, he grabbed my comlink, lost a little hair and a few brusies and cracked ribs. Other than that, I am perfectly fine. Adam, I have to say that I was having flashbacks of my past. When I was a child, the beatings were very similar to the ones he gave me just then."

Adam said not a word, instead he gave me a kiss on my cheek. He then pulled me tightly to his body.

"We won't let him hurt you anymore."

Little did I know that my present and my future would be almost very similar to my past.

-[-[-[-

My name is Mickie Henderson, this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

We get back to Sanctuary, which is a genius idea Adam came up with. Adam hollowed out an entire mountain to house mutants like myself and my friends. I get there and we all meet in the computer room. Lexa and Jesse stood along the wall while Shalimar took a seat at the PC in the middle of the room. I hopped on the table while Emma and Adam started checking wounds. Brennen was pacing the floor as if something was bothering him. I just had to say something; I could not stand by and let him stew.

"Bren, talk to me. It's on your mind too."

He just looked at me.

"I had no idea Gabriel was still alive. When we sent you on that undercover operation, it was to save people."

"I did save people. Over three hundred lives were spared by my hand and the people at the underground houses. Adam made sure plans were set up in advance."

"Anything else you care to share about?"

I was not about to start spilling my guts out about how they made psionics torture me until I spilled where people were. My physical body could handle the pain; my mentality could not, so I had to tell my friends the man behind the plan.

"Eckhart is alive. Gabriel revived him while I was there. He is planning mass genocide on the mutant race. See those twenty five hundred people were just a start. You rescued me while Mason and Gabriel were torturing me with my best friend. They used Amy like a rag doll, making her torture me for names. Making me relive my father's beating and my mother's drunken state. I was physically and mentally beaten at the hands of two madmen."

The room fell silent and I quickly walked out. Sanctuary was a very big place to be, many little corners to hide in. I hid in a corner in the supply closet, my feral ability of anguish and pain setting in. My eyes welled up and tears flowed from my face. Shalimar, the other feral in the team sensed my hurt and sat with me the entire time I cried. Those were memories I did not want to relive.

"I know that was hard. Mason and Gabriel brought back another part of your past."

"Yeah, the part where I was killing off people just like me for no good reason. Shal, I almost killed Emma and Jesse a number of times, why do you guys still care about me?"

"Mickie, we care because Adam has a heart. He saved you when Mason almost destroyed you. Adam healed your heart. In the process, you met all of us. Emma and you are like sisters. Lexa and I care about you like a daughter to a mother. Jesse and Brennen are like your brothers. Adam, well that soft spot in his heart was shown when you fell in love with him. I don't have a clue in hell what would happen to him if you were gone. He made it his top priority to get you out of there."

I cried more and laid my head upon Shalimar's shoulder. About twenty minutes had passed and Adam found us. I dried my tears and Shal smiled. She left and Adam took her place next to me in the corner.

"Mickie, I am so glad you were not hurt."

"Adam, physically I have healed. It may take some time mentally however. They used Amy to basically torture me. They used her for their gain. I hate that. Part of me wants to kill them both for killing countless friends of mine. The other part of me doesn't want to lose you all. You all are my family. I don't want that taken from me like before. Adam….I am scared. Why is being different so difficult?"

Adam was speechless. For the first time since we met, he has seen me cry and show emotion. The story about me and Adam is that when I was eighteen he found me locked away in my father's basement. Cold and scared, he took me in and helped me grasp the newfound powers I was unable to control at the point. Over time, we developed a close connection and fell in love. Now, nine years later, I show him weakness and compassion, a part of me I never showed to anyone before. Adam just smiles at me and takes my head in his hand gently.

"Mickie darling, being different is something that Gabriel and Mason have not grasped. They think that being different means a life of solitude and despair, so they think killing you all off solves the problem. It doesn't. New mutants are coming out of the woodwork faster now, so it was time that they resurfaced. You yourself have learned to embrace that you are different and find things that show off your abilities. You, Lexa and Brennen are all great elementals and train hard to strengthen your powers. Shalimar has found a new companion in you and you two have bonded based on your feral nature. You have found a group that you fit in and belong to. I have loved you then, I love you now and I will always love you no matter what happens."

All I was able to do was smile at what he said. Adam always had this way of making me feel right at home with his comfort in his tone of voice. We shared a soft kiss and went out with the others in the main area of Sanctuary. Little did we know that a plan was in order. This is the plan that would change all of us forever.


	3. Chapter 3

A dimly lit warehouse on the other side of town, a place that is normally home to criminals. This particular warehouse was the only one that had lights on in the dead of night. Crashes could be heard from inside the warehouse. Upon closer inspection, a fight was going on. A young woman was fighting with her might, using her psionic abilities to try and fend off her much larger male opponent. She was having no luck. With one giant motion of his fist, the girl was taken to the ground.

"Good work Justin. I knew she would be unable to run for much longer."

The woman looked up very slowly to find another male beside Justin.

"Go to hell Ashlocke."

"Now Amy, I thought I would not have to hurt you. You are just too beautiful for that."

Amy turned and spat at the two men. Justin picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Take her to the pod area."

"Yes Gabriel."

With that Justin moved swiftly to a staircase that led to a chamber at the second floor of the warehouse. Gabriel turned his focus toward a younger woman standing in the doorway.

"They made it back to Sanctuary sir."

"Jessica, will you be able to tell me if they come out at any time?"

"I bugged the helix when it landed, we should know the next time the team is out. Sir, they will be looking…."

"….for Mickie's precious friend Amy. Report to Mason that you have done just that."

"Yes Gabriel."

Gabriel climbed another set of stairs to a place where there was a simple black couch. The area was draped with black and dark blue fabric in the windows. It was Gabriel's getaway when things were not going his way. To be honest, since Mickie was found to be a traitor, all Gabriel could think of was killing Amy outright. Mason wanted the slow, methodical way of torturing his captive until she could take no more. It made Gabriel very angry. It made him angry that the job was unable to be done sooner.

"There you are."

Gabriel turned on his heel to see Mason Eckhart, blonde hair and black suit jacket standing there with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Mutant X won't be coming out for a while Gabriel and you know that. This confirms it."

Gabriel took the paper from Mason's hands and read the sheet before him.

_--To: Mason Eckhart and Gabriel Ashlocke,_

I regret to inform you that a source of mine confirms Adam's hiding Mutant X until he deems the proper time and place is right to find you and Amy Taylor. Until then, Mutant X is undergoing intense training.

As to the whereabouts of Mickie Henderson, she is with Mutant X and apparently her love interest is Adam Kane himself. Enclosed are photos of the two together under many different circumstances.

I hope that this information is useful to you

T.B.—

Gabriel about freaked out when he reread the second paragraph, he lost it when he saw the photos. He was outraged that Mickie would not only betray him, but fall in love with the one person he wanted dead more than her. Mason had to actually get next to Gabriel and place a hand on his shoulder in order for him to stop seething inside.

"Gabe, it is not worth it. We have what they are looking for."

"What do we do with her until they come out of hiding and training?"

"We do what we did to that backstabbing witch Mickie, we torture her. We use Justin to gain the info about Mickie that only Amy knows."

"Which is what Mason?"

"More about the love life of her and Kane, it's the only way to get them out as early as possible."

Gabriel gave a look of confusion.

"I know a person who will make sure this gets around through the underground where no one knows about it. The love affair will be spread and then we will get our wish."

The look of confusion turns into a smirk as Gabriel flopped back on his couch. Mason left him to stare out of his window. He had his confidence back. He had the knowledge that Mickie was in a relationship with Adam and he was going to profit from it by any way he could. Both of his enemies were going to pay, maybe at the expense of everyone they cared about.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was cold

"Jump Mickie!"

The training was intense. They all knew it. The dojo setup had been the toughest yet. Ever since Mutant X found out Gabriel and Mason were alive, Adam had taken them all to the dojo on different occasions to hone and craft their skills perfectly. When the team would face them again, it would be the last time they would face them…..hopefully.

"Dodge!"

Adam was pushing Mickie and Shalimar to the brink of exhaustion. Adam knew it, but these two girls were the closest thing Adam had to family. Shalimar Fox was in about the same shape Mickie was in when Adam found her. When he took them in, they were scared creatures of habit. Ferals tended to migrate toward each other, and Mickie and Shalimar did just that.

"Good work girls. Lexa and Emma are up next, followed by Jesse and Brennen. Take a breather."

Mickie was walking out of the dojo and down the stairwell when Adam stopped her.

"Here, I figured since Ashlocke has your first comlink, you needed a new one."

Adam handed her a ring. The ring was the communication system of Mutant X, the comlink. It had the DNA in it of each member of the team, so it was an easy way to tell the rings apart. Mickie smiled up at Adam.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Was not a problem."

Jesse came storming up the steps.

"We have an issue. Someone in the underground got a hold of these."

Adam took the items in Jesse's hand and was appalled. They were photos of Mickie and him in several intimate places. Mickie was in utter shock and Adam just could not believe it.

"Adam, Lexa and I believe that Ashlocke has these photos."

The light clicked on as soon as Mickie saw the pictures.

"Oh my god, Adam, they have Amy. Lord knows they are torturing her as well."

Adam at this point was fuming mad inside. First the photos are linked and now he hears that one of Mickie's friends are in real danger. Adam would do anything for the ones he loved. Emma soon came charging up the steps.

"What are we doing about the photos?"

Adam looked at Emma.

"Tell Brennen to burn them, I don't want anyone else having hold of my most intimate photos. Jesse, get the others. We are all going under training."

"Even you dear?"

Adam looked at Mickie and brushed the hair from her face.

"Even me."


	5. Chapter 5

The night was cold

Three days later, after intense training sessions, Mickie was just sitting alone in her room, writing in her diary. It was a release of some of the feelings she was having. She then put her diary down and dozed off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Brennen and Jesse were thinking of ways to protect Mickie. Mickie quickly became like a sister to both of them and they knew that to get Amy back, they would have to protect her.

Lexa and Emma were watching everyone from the computer area.

"What do you think is going through their minds?"

"Protecting Adam and Mickie. Lex, those two are in love. Gabriel just will not accept the fact that it is done and Mickie has washed her hands clean of him."

"The way to get her back Em? Torture her Psionic friend. Amy is all she had before Adam even came into the picture."

Both fell silent. They knew that the other was right.

Shalimar was pacing the floor in her room. She could not believe Gabriel and Mason were alive. What is worse is that Mickie was about to be put in danger again. She knew that Mickie never wanted Adam in danger; it was the last thing she wanted.

Adam was in his room, trying to get a handle on the situation. It never occurred to him that either Gabriel or Mason were alive, but now that he knew, he had to keep everyone safe.

The alarm sounded, breaking everyone's concentration. They were at it again in the underground and when they all boarded the helix, it was the eerie silence filling the oversized jet that made everyone realize. This was going to be one hell of a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is part one to the fight scene. I am proud to say that after a few weeks of planning, this particular scene is about ot turn out amazingly awesome. Please read and review and enjoy overall. Oh, I do not own anyone that is affiliated with the Mutant X show. I just own Amy Taylor and Mickie Henderson, charecters of my own design.**

* * *

The place was at a park on the outside of town. Adam had landed the helix. Lexa, Emma, Jesse, Brennen, Shalimar and Mickie were all nervous. They had no idea what was on the other side of the door that led them out of the helix and into the park. They all took a deep breath and marched out one by one. When they all were out of the helix, Shalimar and Mickie picked up on a scent.

"It's Amy."

Everyone took off. Adam and Mickie were first to find Amy lying there, beaten and bruised.

"Amy, oh my god…"

Amy looked up to see Mickie and the others standing around her.

"Mick, get the hell out of here."

She looked puzzled and then heard maniacal laughter. They all looked over at a set of bleachers to see Mason and Gabriel standing there.

"Ashlocke you bast….."

"Now you better watch who you are calling names off to. Otherwise it won't end well for any of you."

Adam was fuming. It was one thing to rescue scared mutants from this man's hands, but to see one of his lover's close friends beaten by him…now he knew what extent he would go to get what he wanted. Shalimar jumped at the chance to take him out, but was stopped short when a very bulky man stood in the middle of her path. Mason just walked over and stood beside him.

"It really isn't wise to make Jeremy angry, the things he can do with his molecular capability."

Jesse stood there, in awe of what he saw he was impressed very little by this 'display'. Adam stood in the front of the pack with Mickie. Jesse and Brennen stood on the left side while Lexa, Emma and Shalimar stood on the right. Mickie then took two steps forward, letting Adam watch as this once shy and timid girl was standing her ground.

"Gabriel if this is your way of luring me out to kill me, you are sadly mistaken."

"Now my dearest Mickie, who said anything about killing you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am in love with you. Come with me and I can give you what you want."

"You can't give me friends; you can't give me peace like I have now and you sure as hell can't give me love. I don't know what the hell you think your doing and I have no clue who the hell you think you are, but there is no way you are getting back into your vile claws again."

"I guess we will just have to fight it out to see who will go where then."

Amy walked over and stood beside her. Mickie looked over and about freaked out. Amy just yanked back.

"He used me. I had no choice but to torture you. I had no choice but to see you get hurt by him. He will not get another chance."

Mickie just smiled and so did Adam. Another one on their side and this time Mickie was pretty sure that she would not go back to Gabriel or Mason.

One thing is for sure, the fight was now on.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is the second part of the three part fight. Pay more attention to the third part, that is where a twist comes in, and we all hope for Mickie's sake that it is OK for both her and her lover.**

* * *

Mickie and Amy had Gabriel circled. Mickie could use her elemental and feral powers while Amy had her psionic ability. Everyone else wondered what was in the tank in Amy however, especially after being beaten by Gabriel and Mason. Gabriel however was more powerful than the both of them. Adam was staring intently at the two; these two girls were young and strong. Gabriel had no idea how to take this situation. He decided that mind games would work best.

"Mickie, Amy…you two are making a big mistake."

"Are you so sure about that? I came for Amy and I am leaving with my friend. Oh and blackmail is not the best way to drag me out of hiding."

Gabriel was pissed; he now knew that she got the photos. Mason was off in a corner of the park, watching his partner in crime. There was a way to go about getting the girls; this was not the best way. He walked over to where Adam and the group were at.

"Adam, why don't you just hand the girls over?"

Adam flipped around and quickly backhanded Mason. He took three steps back as the rest of the team circled around him.

"Why? So you can just kill them slowly and painfully? Not going to happen."

Mason stood up holding his jaw.

"How can you be in love with such a monster? Don't you know that in the end they will just hurt or even kill us all?"

That was enough for Shalimar to hear. She took a few steps forward and let her right foot fly. It connected with his other jaw. This was a whole new fight.

Back to Mickie and Amy. Amy was trying to get off psionic blasts, but it was of no use. The beating from earlier had weakened her physical state. Mickie knew about this and tried her best to help her friend. A missed psionic blast here, a successful kick to the jaw there. Ashlocke was getting weaker, and everyone knew it. As Shalimar finished beating Mason down, she drug him over to the benches that were there and Brennen held him down, using the electric charge he was familiar with. Adam stood in front of Mason and knelt down.

"These people are not monsters. You will sit and watch this fight. No moving or I will let Brennen finish you off."

Mason sat as still as a brick. He was not about to be shocked to death at the hands of his hated enemy. He knew Gabriel had a plan. He just was not too sure if and when he was going to execute it.


	8. Chapter 8

Mickie and Amy were throwing shot after shot out at Gabriel. Gabriel was throwing shot after shot back. The fight was raging all over the park. Mickie knew this was getting no place fast and she had to do something. Brennen and Jesse ran over to help her.

"Take Amy and get the hell out of here. This is between Gabriel and me. She is not to be involved."

Amy walked over and Jesse saw her off to the bench. Brennen had other ideas.

"You are not fighting this freak of nature alone. Adam wouldn't want it that way."

Gabriel soon walked up to where they both were standing, bruised and beaten.

"How touching, friends helping one another. Too bad this will not end the way you want it to."

All of a sudden, a ball of energy came flying into Brennen. Jesse tried running up to save him, but that same blast hit him and he flew back, hitting the phone pole behind him.

"Brennen! Jesse!"

"None of you come closer; your fate will be the same as those two right there."

Shalimar and Lexa stopped in their tracks. Emma had Mason tied down to the bench and watched on. Brennen and Jesse began to stir again and Amy was in fear. Adam just held her hand and watched on. Amy looked over at her new friend.

"Adam, you're the one she told me so much about. Thanks for keeping her safe. Without her, I have no one."

"Well now you have friends."

Amy just smiled and looked over at what was going on. Mickie had been coming at Gabriel with lefts and rights, getting him back into the middle of the field. Mickie and Gabriel were one in the same. Gabriel then stopped in his tracks.

"Mickie, come with me, this will not end well for you or Amy."

"You have got to be joking; you have rattled that bull off ever since this fight started. Come on and fight me like a real man. Are you even a real man?"

The manhood insults were enough to send Ashlocke into a raging fit. He threw one shot after another at her, only to either be hit back or have the shot dodged. He had no idea how to get Mickie to slow in her tracks…well maybe he did.

"What if I told you that Amy was your sister?"

Mickie froze. Amy Taylor, her best friend was also her sister? The momentary distraction allowed Gabriel to run up behind her and grab her by the throat.

"Never underestimate the power of a liar. Especially those that is really persuasive."

Mickie knew that if someone didn't get to the middle of the field and fast, it would be the end of her. She had little in the tank from all the shots she dished out earlier. She was blacking out, her world turning fuzzy. She soon turned limp in his hands and it was not good.

Adam took off from the bench, realizing that if Gabriel got away, it would be the last time that he may see his sweetheart alive.

"Ashlocke, if you even think about taking off with her…"

"What are you going to do Kane? You may be wondering what I want with her. Ask Miss Taylor, or should I say Miss Henderson?"

Gabriel then took off, Mason right behind him. Everyone was staring at Amy; the key to everything going on was in that scared woman. Gabriel had a plan for Mickie; no one knew exactly what it was yet. All anyone knew was that they had to get their friend back…fast.


End file.
